It's better to have loved and lost
by Kagerou
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are dating....naruto confesses his love....Kakashi is getting married...and this is the recipe for disaster...
1. Confessed Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It was a foggy Sunday morning as Naruto was sleeping soundly. Making little noises as he slept. Sakura was climbing the stairs to his room knocking on the door just loud enough for him to slowly realize that it was time for his mission and he was gonna be late if he didn't wake up. Naruto jolted awake just as Sakura was knocking louder, "Naruto, wake up already, you're so damn slow." Said the pissed off Sakura. He ran into the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and sloppily placing toothpaste on the brush, while at the same time trying to take off his pajamas and put on his pants.

As soon as Sakura was tired of waiting for him. She opened the door to find Naruto face down on the floor with just his shirt on and his pants to his knees (he was tryin to use the bathroom). "AHHHHH...OMG...NARUTO UP YOUR PANTS. Geez, can't you do anything right! That's disgusting." screamed Sakura blushing as she helped Naruto pull up his pants. "Why are you so damn sexy?" muttered Naruto as Sakura was an inch from his face. "HUH!...Did you say something?"

He looked at her with an intense look "I said I LOVE YOU SAKURA HARUNO! I've always loved you. Can't you understand that?" Sakura was both shocked and embaressed to hear that; but her heart only belonged to Sasuke and nothing could betray her love for him. " I...uh...don't know what to say?"

There was this akward silence in the air and naruto was searching in Sakura's eyes looking for a clue to how she felt. And he had found it. Sasuke appeared at the door looking as sexy as ever "Well...are you just gonna sit there looking like jackasses or are we gonna go to our mission or what?"

Naruto got up and Sakura was just sitting there unable to move. " Naruto...I...uh.." Sakura stopped trying to choose her words carefully as to not hurt his feelings, but he was far from being hurt. "Forget about it...don't brush it off...I meant what I said"

Me: Reviews plzzz


	2. Ambushed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The trip was really quiet. Nobody talked, only the sounds of nature were heard. Sakura groaned as she was thinking of what happened this morning. " Why...Why! My life has just gotten from the best 'OMG-Sasuke-is-finally-going-out-with-me' to 'Why-did-Naruto-have-to-go-and-say-that-bullshit' damn it all." thought Sakura. Then out of nowhere there was a smoke and nobody could see, somebody grabbed her. Then she was out like a light.

Sakura POV

What the hell happened? And where am I? There's this thing over my eyes. I can't see a thing. I can't move. "Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi! Are you there! Can anyone hear me!" Naruto screamed "Sakura are you there! I can hear you but I can't see you!" There's no way out, okay remember don't panic, there has to be a way out. I mean we just need to use our heads. Or just mine, but hey I'll figure out a way out of this. My hands are freaking' tied. Damn. This day could not get any worse. Wait, I feel a hand. "Ahhhhh...don't touch me!" I am trying to kick, but I'm not hitting anything or anyone. "Hey, if you want to get untied then stop moving!" Who's that! Is that the same person that ambushed us! "Well, if you're not going to cooperate then we'll just take off the blindfold." Yes, yes, yes! I can see again! Wait, I'm still tied to the stupid tree! "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ANYWAYS! WHY DID YOU TIE US TO THE TREE!" I finally saw the girl that unfolded my blindfold. She was about our age, wearing something really pretty (probably made out of silk :pissed off: Why can't I get anything _that_ nice? It just isn't fair), and she was about our age, and was wearing something white on her face (looks like makeup). "WHERE'S THE MEN THAT AMBUSHED US!" yelled the obviously pissed Naruto. _Oh Naruto, you'll never learn._ I looked around to see that each of us were tied to a pole and that..._OMG Where's Sasuke and Kakashi! "_What did you do with our other friends!" The girl pondered for a while and then finally spoke. "Oh you mean the two that were trying to get their weapons and cut loose. They must think we're stupid or something," She faced me again and spoke. "We stripped them naked and now they're hanging by there...What Do You think We Did with them! they're right there." She pointed towards the hanging Sasuke and Kakashi. "Gees how stupid can you get anyways." muttered the girl. "You know," She turned towards her and wondered what she was talking about. "you haven't told us your name and why you ambushed us!" Finally she realized that and a few more girls approached. "Ah. How very rude of me. My name is Rika, this is Nanami, and she is Keiko." Rika paused to let me take this entire information in. "And why you ambushed us?" As she was beginning her sentence and Nanami butted in "Let me take this Rika." She paused then nodded her approval. "Well we ambushed you because you were not allowed to in our territory," What the hell is she talking about we never...Oh crap! Kakashi was taking a shortcut and then...damn..."So we were just doing our job to keep strangers off our land." I looked around to see if everybody was getting this and yes hey were. Especially Kakashi who was looking pretty stupid right now. "But since we got a couple of ninjas and we wouldn't want our _secret _village exposed then we should probably let you rot here until you will keep our secret." I knew there was something strange about this place. The clothes, the ambush, and the _secret village they were talking about. _I looked back at her and studied her face as if every precious thing I learned I would be able to use it against them. "Hmmm..I think I know your names...Let me take a wild guess a say your Haruno Sakura," Nanami said while pointing to her then switched with the other girls, "your Uchiha Sasuke, of The great Uchiha Clan I see, interesting, very interesting. You must be Hatake Kakashi, of the Sharingan Eye, am I not correct." There was this smirk in Keiko's eye that made her a little evil and not to be trusted. "That's right." said Kakashi with an almost proud ness in voice. "Ummm...lemme see...your...uh...I'm sorry I don't know your name." _Yes! The smartass girls lose! They don't know Naruto's name! _A hooded girl came out of nowhere and whispered into Rika's ear. As Rika nodded and was also somewhat surprised, she checked for herself. She went up to Naruto pulled up his shirt and said "Wow! She was right." Naruto quickly pulled down his shirt and blushed at the fact that I saw everything. The hooded girl disappeared and Naruto was getting a little angry. _Typical Naruto, always has a little temper, and yet so easy to predict._ "Hmm...okay you can go now." Rika said with warmness in her voice as if she was glad to be rid of us. She untied Naruto first and he quickly jumped at the chance to chase after that hooded girl. She dodged every obstacle and Naruto acted the same. "Who was that strange hoodedgirl anyways!" Rika, Nanami, and Keikolookedas if they were not quite sure themselves, but said anyways "She'sthe top student at our school and was the best they ever taught. I'm kind of jealous, butI heard she was secretly meeting this outsiderand so they locked her up in a cellar, she was never the same after that."I was horrified at the fact that they would do that, but they looked so calm as if she was just athing they could entertain themselves with. " I heard she killed her parents herself." They all whispered to each other's like giggling schoolgirls talking about boys. _That girl, how does she know Naruto and why is he chasing after her?_

* * *

Kagerou: There you go! The second chapter to _It's better to have loved and lost...I hope it was fullfilling in your taste...hahaha...lol_

_Sasuke: Wait what about us! We are still hanging upside down you know!_

_Kagerou: You don't see Kakashi complaining!_

_Sasuke: He has a porn book to entertain him you know!_

_Kageou:What! you wanna a porn book to entertain you or what! **death glare**_

_Sasuke: What are you gonna do with that little glare. Glare at me until I rot or what..._

_Kagerou: No! I am gonna make you suffer in the story so stop being such an ass and try to escape! And I thought you were a Ninja. Boy, was I wrong!_

_Kakashi: You know this is like a lovers quarrel..._

_Sasuke and Kagerou: WhAt! You wouldn't think! No WaY! Never! To Hell With You! **sticks out tongue **_

_Kagerou: You know what we shouldn't fight. I have a better way to settle things mwahahahahahaha...** evil snirk**_

_Sasuke:uh...what are you gonna do? **sweat drop**_

_Kagerou: What do you care? **F You**_


End file.
